President of Washingtonia
The President of the Kingdom of Washingtonia is the head of government and co-chief executive of Washingtonia alongside the King. The President used to be known as the President-in-Government, from the establishment of the office in 1828 by the Decree for a Royal Parliament up until the enactment of the 1913 Constitution, when it became the title "the President", within the organization known as "the Presidency" (Section 1 of Chapter 5). The President is supported by his ministers without portfolio and the Presidential Cabinet, which consists of the departmental ministers. The President is directly elected through universal suffrage at the same time as the Grand Washingtonian Assembly, every five years. Since the Term Limits Act of 1960, the President is only allowed to serve two five year terms. He is responsible for executing the daily functions of government along with his appointed Presidential Cabinet. The Grand Assembly is able to impeach the President by a vote of 75% with a present and voting quorum of 85% if the Assembly thinks that he has overstepped the constitutional limits of his office (Section 5 of Chapter 4). The incumbent is Travis O'Neill. The Presidency The Presidency, also commonly known as the "Narrow Presidency" is regarded as the "Greater Office of the President", and is not to be confused with the "Broad Presidency", which refers to the entirety of the executive branch of government. The Presidency consists of the President and the various ministers without portfolio, as well as the Inspector General. It does not include the entire bureaucracy of each minister without portfolio's office but rather them in their individual capacity as a servant at the President's pleasure. The Presidential Cabinet is not part of the Narrow Presidency as each minister and their department has a much greater level of independent operation. List of presidents Presidents-in-Government (1828-1913) Prior to the constitutional establishment of the Presidency, the Decree for a Royal Parliament of 1828 created the Office of the President-in-Government as the King's chief adviser and administrator of non-royal functions of government. The Decree allowed only members of the royal houses in Washingtonia to occupy this office. *Antony Lexington (1828-1839) *Daniel du Montier (1839-1853) *Henry Concord (1853-1871) *Luke Concord (1871-1877) *Francis du Montier (1877-1892) *Steven Coleridge (1892-1899) *Abraham Quincy (1899-1913) Quincy, as the then-Commanding General of the Washingtonian Army, assumed the Office of the President in a temporary war-capacity when Coleridge was killed at the beginning of the Civil War. He willfully relinquished the office upon the passing of the new Constitution. Presidents *Richard Tomason (1913-1933) - four terms *Ferdinand Wesley Montfort (1933-1943) - two terms *Berland Page (1943-1946) - served part of his term (see this page) *Martin Laut (1946-1961) - three terms (see this page) *Gavin Theodore Levis (1961-1971) - two terms *Konrad Lincoln (1971-1976) - one term *Sébastian Reiner LeClerc (1976-1986) - two terms *Adam Johnston (1986-1991) - one term *Malcolm Lexington (1991-1996) - one term *Wilson Evrard (1996-2006) - two terms *Xander Perrot (2006-2011) - one term *Travis O'Neill (2011-present) Benefits Presidential Residence Security Immunity See also *Government and politics of Washingtonia *Executive power in Washingtonia *Constitution of Washingtonia *Decree for a Royal Parliament of 1828 Category:Kingdom of Washingtonia